Twisted Love
by AWorldOfWonderLand
Summary: Toby takes an interest in the mysteries of Spencer Hastings. Which quickly turns into an yearning obsession of desire that he craves to have. He refuses to give up until his hunger is satisfied and she is his in every way possible. Read and see how obsessions and desires turn into something more. WARNING: There is sexual abuse in this story as well as graphical sex! (Spoby!)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This will have the same themes as my other story Wanting What's Not Yours (If you've not read it, go check it out) So there will be sexual abuse in this story and there will be graphical sex in this story, so if your not ready for that stop reading this story whenever it gets to that stage. I will only put a further warning when the graphical sex is first introduced but after that there will be no more warnings.

Anyway now all the warnings are out of the way. This story is set around season 1 and 2 so Melissa is still dating Wren. Furthermore Veronica (Mrs. Hastings) doesn't know about Jason and how it Peter's (Mr Hastings) son. This knowledge will be relevant in future chapters.

Now with all that being said, enjoy this chapter and ALL you people who ask me for this story best and I me best review lol.

* * *

Toby POV:

_I watch her as she sits in front of me with her back face towards me. She looks intrinsically at the board as it is the most interesting thing in the world. Well to be fair this is Spencer Hastings always about school and getting the best grades in class. It's funny while she sits there getting A grades from whatever history test Mrs. Montgomery gives us, I get C's of course a C is not that bad but in all my other subjects I have an A average but now because of her i'm what I consider failing. All because she is in this classroom, to be fair everything I'm going through right now is because of her. I am failing because of her, I have the reputation of a cast out because of her and I was blamed for Jenna's lost of sight because of her, well her and her friends. Yet I still can't help but want to have her. To want her to be mine._

_ I see her get up and answer whatever question is on the board and I cant help but notice every curve of her body, every movement her body makes as she walks towards the board, the way her hand flows along the board answering God knows what. How I even manage to get C's is beyond me, I mean how can I focus when she is in the room. When she is sitting a few feet away from me, giving me the perfect view of her body. _

_She returns back to her desk and as she sits down enabling her skirt to slightly rise up allowing me to see her now exposed inner thighs and I can't help but imagine my hands running up her naked legs, until I reach her exposed soaking wet slit. Placing teasing kisses along her wet sex._

"Toby"

_Her pencil drops and as she leans over to pick it up her gaze catches mine and at this it felt like my heartbeat slowed down, like everything around me had slowed down in time as if it was just me and her in the room. She gives me a small smile which I return. Gosh I could just imagine me taking her on her desk right now. Imagine myself running my hand through her soft silky hair as I began to nibble and place butterfly kisses along her neck, her skin tasting as sweet as honey. She takes in a sharp deep breath..._

"Toby" Ella calls a little louder

_I feel like my name is constantly being called out and at this I imagine its her, Imagine it's Spencer... But wait why does that voice sound like Mrs. Montgomery. Shit. Did she ask me something? Damn! Now i'm going to look like a damn fool because of her!._

"Sorry. What?...Yea i'm listening"

Ella lets out a frustrated sigh. "Is that so"

"Yep"

"Right, Toby repeat exactly what I said, word from word"

_Shit! Damn! Why the hell did I say that for!_

To Toby's luck before he could answer the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson.

_Thank God for that bell!_

"Toby, would you mind staying behind please"

_Damn! Just when I thought I was saved._

Ella waited for the class to clear out before beginning "Toby you really need to pay attention, If you did I'm sure your C's would be pushed up. Toby you have so much potential to put it to waste"

_Well how about I just change classes one without Spencer in it then maybe I would be able to learn. Because I know if I have to have her in my class and not be able to touch her I will defiantly not be able to improve those grades. It's not my fault I couldn't concentrate today anyway, no one told her to wear those tight short skirts in the first place, the way they show her long legs however give her a innocent school girl look._

"Toby I think you need a tutor"

Before Toby could answer Ella walked towards the classroom door opening it allowing Spencer to walk inside.

_I see the obsession of my desire stand right in front of me as if she was offering herself to me like some sort of prize __and I refrain my hands from reaching out towards, her pulling towards me so I could just take her on Mrs. Montgomery's desk, giving her a show she would never forget._

"Toby, Spencer will be your tutor. Hopefully she will help you improve your grades. Use her to you advantage Toby"

_Oh I will._

"That's all Toby. Thank you Spencer, you're both excused now" With that both Spencer and Toby leave Ella's classroom.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" With that Spencer leaves Toby without giving him a chance to comment.

_You definitely will._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

You like? Yes/ No/ Maybe so? I'll only no if you REVIEW, FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE!

Bye. xxxx


	2. Chapter 1

Spencer's POV:

_I can't believe Mrs. Montgomery is making me tutor Toby of all people. Toby! Like why me. Out of all her students, she had to chose me. I have been avoided him ever since that day, the day he got the blame for the accident which left Jenna blind and in truth it was all Alison's fault, yet he still got the blame. I've always had the feeling that he knows that it was us, well Alison who caused the explosion. The last day Jenna would be able to see again. How every time I'll look him in the eye and every eye contact we make I feel like he knows... Alison used to always tell us he used to watch us through the window all the time, how he was a freak! But even so he didn't deserve that, to take the blame. I just really hope he doesn't bring up the incident or anything because I really don't feel like letting any old memories resurface especially when these memories could ruin me and the girls lives. We already have enough problems with this A person._

Spotting Spencer, Aria walks towards her as she closes her locker. Turning around Spencer comes face to face with Aria.  
"What-"  
"Hey Spenc. So what is this I hear about you tutoring Toby?!"  
"Aria I don't know what your shouting about, it was your mums idea!"  
"Yeah I know, my mum really not making the best decisions now day" Aria says defeated.

"But still, why didn't you just say you couldn't tutor him!"  
"Look Aria I couldn't, how would it have look to you mum, to him!"  
Aria shrugs.  
"Yeah it would have been easy to say. 'Oh sorry Mrs. Montgomery, even though I have a A grade average I can't tutor Toby because i'm to busy'... With what Aria, what would I be busy with, the term has basically just began to be revising for an end of term test or to be writing any essays, so what would I be busy with?"  
"I guess you right"  
"Of course I am"  
Spencer begins to walk away from Aria and her locker.  
"Where are you going!"  
"To go tutor Toby of course"  
"Oh. Right"  
"Hey Aria tell Hannah that I won't becoming over as I have to tutor you know who"  
"Alright, see ya later"  
"Yep"  
With that Spencer made her way to the Library to go and find her new study buddy.

Toby POV:  
_I sit in the library waiting for Spencer to arrive. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't need to be tutored in history. She's the distraction, every good distraction. But still a distraction. So it is only fair she tutors me, and other things, she owes me at least that!_

_God why did she have to be so beautiful, so sexy, so fuckable! With her short slutatious skirts she wears, as if she is just waiting for me, no wanting me to take her right there and then. For me to see her long legs walk towards me, allowing my mind to wonder on what I could do with them long legs. How I could wrap them around my waist while I drive myself deep into her-_

"Toby"

_I look up to the sound of her voice and I see that instead of deciding to tease me with her short skirts she decided to tease me with skin tight black jeans, that just allows me to see every curve of her lower body. A white and black top that exposed her neck and her right shoulder to me. How I wish I could run my tongue over her exposed skin. To nibble on her exposed skin leaving my mark, so everyone can know she is mine and mine only._

"Toby"  
"Sorry, spaced out. Sit"  
Spencer takes a seat beside Toby.  
"So what don't you understand Toby?"  
"Nothing really"  
"You don't understand nothing, nothing at all?!"  
"Well of course I understand somethings or I would be completely failing but you know, just certain things I don't get"  
_I like the things Mrs. Montgomery teaches when you decide to wear them damn short skirts!_  
"OK, I guess we should get started then" Toby begins to bring out her history notes.  
"OK"

_So we've been studying for about an hour and I have know Idea what she is talking about, every time I go to look at her, to try and listen to what she is saying my gaze falls to her lips and my mind does back flips, it goes crazy. Thinking about how much I want to bite onto her rose lush lips, to run my tongue over them. To kiss her hard and passionately full with lust. How she would immediately respond to my actions without a second thought. How I just want to run my hands through her silk soft hair._  
"So do you get it now"  
_Get what?!_  
"Y-Yeah. Thank's you've really helped... Hmm Spencer do you mind if you just always photo copy your notes for me?"  
"Yeah, OK"  
_Good because it's not like I'm actually once again going to learn anything with her sitting beside me, advertising herself to me..._

_I watch as her phone buzzes and I see a smile. I look at who it is from the corner of my eye and I see the name Wren. The guy who she's been secretly been with. Her sisters fiance. That fact alone I don't care about but the fact that he is the one putting the smile on her face angers me. The fact that he is the one she lets kiss her angers me. And at this thought and this action alone I know I won't be able to think straight until she is mine and no one else and at this I know what I have to do. __Who would have though me just seeing her smiling for someone other than me would make me actually follow out my plan to make Spencer Hasting's mine but it has. So I will do anything and I mean anything to do so._

"Toby I have to go now"

_With that She bends over to pick up her bag giving me a clear view of her ass, and I feel myself get hard at the sight. I watch her leave the library, i'm sure to go and see that dick Wren._  
_I know my plan will probably hurt her but it will only be temporary, just until she is mine then I will take all her pain away, along with Wren. I just have to have her. Spencer Hasting has to be mine, in every damn way possible and no matter what I have to do to ensure this and who I have to hurt. She will be mine!_

* * *

Authors Note: I want to say thank you for all those who reviewed, the reviews really made my day lool, but my most favorite review was:

FluffyTazzy due to the fact that I enable a new Toby and Ella shipper (Happy dance) and that fact that you even came with a name for them that I love 'Tella' lool.

Also to answer the question of when the sexual scene will begin in the story it should be roughly around chapter 4 or 5.

Anyway. REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW!


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: For those who don't know Peter and Veronica are Spencer's parents names and Jessica is Alison's mother's name.

* * *

Veronica POV:

_I come home to find a letter addressed to me. It's signed with a capital 'A' in blood red ink, so out of curiosity I open the letter. I open the letter and the words that stand out to me in capital letters. 'Father: Peter Hastings. Mother: Jessica DiLaurentis. Child: Jason DiLaurentis. And at this I feel my whole world crumble around me. H-How is that even possible! How can Peter be Jason's father?! When did this happen?! Jason is the same age as Melissa, does this mean he got her pregnant after me? That he had sex with her knowing I was carrying his child! At this thought I feel my blood boil, I feel the vain at the side of my head begin to pulse uncontrollably in anger, in rage!_

_I hear the front door being opened and I hear someone walk into the house. I know them footsteps. And I don't get a good explanation, then It will be the last time I hear them damn foot steps. _

_I begin to make my way towards the kitchen where I am sure Peter is. Just by seeing his presence alone at this point angers me. God I want to hit him so bad. How dare he, with someone I know, someone I let into my home, someone who is supposed to be my friend! Unable to control myself nor my anger I walk towards him in large strides. How I haven't tripped over my own two feet I don't know. I stand in front of him and he asks me what's wrong... What's wrong?! That's all he has to say for himself. And this comment alone is the last straw. I lift my hand and the of my back hand connects to his face and the sharp sound echos through the piercing silent room._

Holding his now firing red cheek Peter looks at Veronica in disbelief.  
"What the hell!"  
Veronica begins to walk away from Peter without responding.  
"Veronica! What the fuck was that!"  
Ignoring him Veronica continues to walk away.  
"Veronica!"  
Peter walks after Veronica and grasps onto her wrist.  
"Veronica"  
"What Peter! What do you want?!"  
Peter looks at Veronica in disbelief shock.  
"Are you seriously asking me that! You just slapped me for no damn reason!"  
"No damn reason huh? Well what the hell is this Peter?!" Veronica throws the letter in his face. Peter catches the letter as it begins to fall to the floor, reading it.  
"Veronica. How did you get this?"  
Veronica gives a humorless laugh. "Does it really matter?"  
"Yes"  
"It was sent to me Peter" Veronica begins to try and remove the hold Peter had on her wrist.  
"It's the truth isn't it"

_I feel my eyes begin to burn as I struggle to hold my tears in, however despite my effort they fall anyway. He is not even going to try and deny the evidence put in front of me and at this I feel my anger turn into pain, betrayal! Suffering. The very though of my husband. My husband! Who I though would forever be faithful to me, who made a promise to me through our voles to me faithful to each other, to love and cherish one another. Do the complete opposite._

"Veronica"  
"NO!"  
"Veronica please"  
"NO!" Veronica once again tries to release the hold he had on her however he tightens his hold pulling her body toward his. In response Veronica began to hit against Peter's chest.  
Tired out from her protests to be away from him Veronica falls to the ground in tears, pulling Peter down with her.  
"H-How could you" She whispers.  
"How could you! I loved you, I carried two beautiful babies for you and while i'm pregnant with our first child you go and fuck another women. Jessica out of all people!... I loved you" Veronica whispers the last part.  
"Baby" Peter strokes Veronica's face.  
"Don't touch me!... Don't. Touch. Me"  
Peter re-tracks his hand from Veronica's face.

Spencer POV:

_I walk into my house after a long day of school to hear my parents yelling. What there yelling about I don't know. I walk into the kitchen and I see my mum and dad on the floor. I see my mums body shaking uncontrollably and I know something is wrong._

"Mum?"  
"Spencer go to you room"  
"No dad, I want to know what's wrong with mum"  
"I-I'm fine Spencer just go to your room" Veronica looks at Spencer with glassy eyes.  
"Don't lie to me Mum, your crying!"  
"I said I'm fine Spencer! Just go!"  
Shaking her head in refusal Spencer walks closer to her parents.  
"Oh my gosh, dad. W-what happened to you face!"  
"Don't worry about it Spencer"  
"Oh my God, mum? D-did you do that to dad? Oh my God you did, but why?!"  
"Why don't you ask your father Spencer"  
"Veronica don't. Please, not in front of her"  
"Dad?"  
"Spencer, you dad will be leaving for a while I don't know when he will be coming back"  
Peter pulls Veronica's body to his own.  
"Veronica please, i'm sorry, it was a mistake, a big mistake. Please forgive me!"  
"I can't Peter. Not now. Pack you things and get out" With that Veronica withdraws her body from Peter walking towards the stairs that lead upstairs to her room, stopping looking directly at Spencer.  
"Oh and Spencer, you have a new found brother"  
With that Veronica makes her way upstairs.

_I stand in the middle of the kitchen confused. What just happened? Why is my mother telling my dad to leave the house? What does she even mean by saying I have a new found brother? Is this a joke or something? Are my parents breaking up? I just wished I just went upstairs like I was told to do, then I wouldn't have had to deal with this confusion, these unanswered questions._

"Dad what did mum mean by saying I have a new found brother?"  
Peter sighs before answering. "Spencer. Jason is your brother. Half brother"  
"Wait Jason as in Jason. Jason DiLaurentis?"  
"Yes"  
"B-But doesn't that mean that you-"  
"Cheated on your mother. Yes Spencer. Yes it does. I'm so sorry"

_I watch as my dad leave the room going after my mum and I pick up the letter he lets carelessly fall to the ground. I see the one letter I have feared for months. The I've been fearing for months signed on the letter my mother received; 'A' the one letter I've been fearing, but it's not any 'A' it's the capital deep read 'A' that has been tormenting my life for the pass few months. How 'A' found this out, I don't know. But one thing I do know is 'A' has managed to find another way to ruin my life. _

* * *

Authors Note: So to answer the question of when the sexual sense well begin between Toby and Spencer; It will be either in chapter 4 so the next chapter or chapter 5. (Most very likely to be chapter 4)

Hmmm. This is really mean especially as I've just started this story, but I can't really do anything about it, so yeah... Well, this will be my last update... UNTIL my exams finish. (I am not abandoning this story, please don't think otherwise as I don't believe in starting stories then not finishing it)

This therefore means I will not be doing any consistent updates (So every two weeks like I've been doing). So my next update could be a month from now, or I might not update at all (Which is very likely) until the end of my exams which is June 19th, so I will update sometime after that, so maybe sometime in the beginning of July or late June. I'm sorry but these exams are really important, it will be the judge if I go uni or not so yeah. Anyway, I hope you all understand.

(Further calcification just in case the above is not clear. I will either update whenever I can, so it could be a month from now, two months, a week, etc. However this is very unlikely to be so. I am more likely to not update at all until my exams are over which is June 19th).


End file.
